<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>champagne flowers and the moon by plushflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215638">champagne flowers and the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushflowers/pseuds/plushflowers'>plushflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), WAYV, 威神V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Moon Cycles, Symbolism, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushflowers/pseuds/plushflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaojun is the moon and Sicheng is the ocean tide who follows his every beck and call.</p><p>They waltz freely, a constant push and pull of waves as they glide across maple wood. They are happy, smiles shining brighter than the sun.</p><p>It’s their ritual—always has been. </p><p>alternatively titled: the moonlight (it brings me to you)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Implied Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Past Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>champagne flowers and the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi and thank you for clicking ! this is my first work .. ever (that was published at least) and i wanted to share this!</p><p>this fic was inspired by the nct 2020 arrival teasers (God they are All so gorgeous) as well as a select few songs from the album (and self-indulgence really).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s been a while since you’ve last enjoyed yourself Dejun, why don’t you come with us tonight?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukhei’s words echo in his head as Dejun stares into the gaping hole that is his closet. He can barely recall the last time he had gone to a party since moving into this city, nonetheless one where he wasn’t sat at the children’s table. His closet resembles an empty box really; the man had not considered buying any clothes since he only moved here for work.</span>
  <em>
    <span>’Florists don’t really wear anything besides slacks and aprons to work, do they?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. It’s safe to say he can hear Yangyang’s embarrassing high laugh in the back of his mind when he considers wearing a simple button down and pressed pants to the semi-annual party. Dejun does not view himself as a pretentious person but… the person hosting the damned party might as well be the living definition of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meet Dong Sicheng, better known as the city’s most eligible bachelor and probably the most kind and extravagant man Xiao Dejun has ever heard of in all 21 years of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s the heir of the Dong family who—to put it shortly—is old money. No one really knows where it comes from, nor do they care as they are too preoccupied with the blessed genes that run throughout the entire bloodline and the gorgeous cocktail parties they can attend as an excuse to stare at each of their faces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Easy on the eyes, heart, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> on the pocket’ Yukhei whispered when he gave Dejun an introductory tour of the city. His roommate had Kun slapped him squarely on the head for that comment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every half year his friends post about the ostentatious galas and every half year Xiaojun’s list of excuses had dwindled into nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s left with only one option.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck, please open the damned door and help me,” Dejun whines. He really can’t believe he’s doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy is singing obnoxiously loud, belting some old english song that Dejun with a decibel that the neighbors probably do not appreciate at this time of day. “LEE DONGHYUCK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside, he hears a muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“MAMAAA OOU-Huh?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sighs, relieved when he hears the volume lower considerably along with the click of the door locks turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dejun?” Donghyuck’s face is half-done, lids colored prettily like rose petals while the rest of his facial muscles are contorted half in confusion and amusement. Upon further inspection, his blonde hair is held back with a bear headband. Cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy raises a brow. “Are you finally taking me up on that date? I hate to say it but I’m busy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please help me find something to wear for the party tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck freezes for a moment before bursting into a full-blown laughter, clutching his stomach and doubling over so far that he has to brace himself on the door frame. Dejun should have known this was a terrible idea. He’s already turning red and two seconds away from leaving to wallow in his own home before Donghyuck catches his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait I’m sorry, I just-” he chokes out one more laugh before standing straight up and attempting to school his expression back to neutral. He fails but it’s the thought that counts. “I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>parties and now you want me to help you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the most pretentious one?” The look of pure complacency has never been more apparent on Donghyuck’s face and Dejun just wants to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- It’s a long story, I just… Yukhei thinks I need to go out tonight and let loose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s when Donghyuck stares at him from top to bottom in complete silence that makes Dejun the most uneasy, gaze piercing through his entire soul. He has to close his eyes and make a silent prayer before he backs out, fiddling with his fingers mindlessly. A few seconds had passed since the social butterfly started to scrutinize the florist’s body. Donghyuck let out a sigh and moved out of the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck I’m begging you- wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said okay so come inside. You’ll have to sit and watch while I finish my own makeup first though; go wash your face or something while you wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun has never been so grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours and ten wardrobe changes later, Dejun and Donghyuck leave with Huang Renjun, Donghyuck’s original party date, in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone so pretty, I’m surprised I have never seen you before</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your white hair.</span>
  <span> Is this your first time attending my family’s party?” Renjun asks. Dejun chokes on his spit and turns red, earning a chiming giggle out of the shorter boy. “Cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m.. I’m not so much of  a party person. Yukhei had invited me out tonight since he saw how stressed I was lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun hums in understanding and smiles prettily, exuding gentleness and reassurance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dong family does </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappoint</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dejun thinks. “Well Yukhei knows I throw the best parties when paired with my favorite brother.” He hears Donghyuck snort in front of them and Renjun flicks the back of his head. “I’m sure you’ll find yourself enjoying yourself tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Xiaojun can do is smile in thanks and nod, worried his voice will betray him. Renjun’s words were comforting to him and the tension in his shoulders loosen. Donghyuck complains about the bump forming on his head with a teasing smile before the three fall into a comfortable silence. Once they reach the mansion doors, Dejun takes one deep breath as the pair in front of him put on their most charming smiles and walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s now that Dejun is </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>thankful he sought help from Donghyuck tonight; his normal wardrobe couldn’t hold a flame to the party in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main entrance itself is lively, filled with people from all types of backgrounds dressed to the nines. It’s almost as if he was transported to the palace with the amount of expensive looking garments and decorations littered throughout the main entrance. There’s a piano playing somewhere from the back of the house and Xiaojun isn’t really sure what to do besides gape at the lavish party. His slow descent into self-pity is cut off once the living embodiment of happiness spots him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Xiaojun! You actually came!” Yukhei’s voice is a touch too loud for the chatty atmosphere, he thinks. Dejun assumes they’re all used to it given the amount of times the tall man has attended this party in the past, whether he was alone or with their mutual friends though. Regardless, Xiaojun greets his friend with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods to the other two. “Renjun, Donghyuck. All three of you look fantastic tonight as expected-” he pauses to peer at their eyelids. ”Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>glitter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them fall into an easy chatter and are eventually joined by Yukhei’s partners in crime Yangyang and Yuqi. It’s comfortable, all of them together like this. It would feel like a normal day if not for the glittering golds, silken shirts, button-downs, and the bubbling champagne in each of their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resounding series of </span>
  <em>
    <span>clinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> on champagne glass are made which turns Dejun’s attention immediately to the staircase and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s absolutely gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing at the top of the staircase is none other than Dong Sicheng, the main character of the Dong household and Dejun almost spits his champagne out when they lock eyes. Sicheng is utterly breathtaking and Dejun is met with many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> realizations at once about this ethereal man. From his chocolate colored locks to his crisp blue suit, his aura just </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams </span>
  </em>
  <span>polished. Embarrassingly enough, Dejun feels his face heat up under Sicheng’s heavy gaze. He sees the latter’s eyes twinkle with recognition before breaking eye contact to turn and face the entire floor in an embarrassed haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening! I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. This night is especially important as this party doubles as the coming of age celebration planned by my dearest brother, Renjun.” He raises his glass towards Renjun and nods. “Welcome to the old people's life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupts into laughter at Sicheng’s comment and Renjun rolls his eyes and Donghyuck and Yangyang teasingly call him a hag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We’re literally born in the same year!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as there are many </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> faces tonight, I don’t want to bore you with the long scripts my parents prepare for each party. Please help yourself to whatever you like as per usual, this is your home tonight and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minghao!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop staying over so much!” He pauses to let the laughter die down. “And cheers to another Moonlight Waltz!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grandiose party guests all applaud him as he takes a sip of champagne, a veil of elegance shrouding his figure. Dejun feels his eyes trail after Sicheng as he descends down the steps, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god he’s coming this way, </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly busying himself with the flute of champagne in his hand. Liquid courage is very much needed under the eyes of an intimidatingly handsome man and Dejun feels the need to be brave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sicheng reaches their circle, he nods greetings to everyone before clearing his throat,“My adorable little brother, who’s this new face?” Dejun can feel the crowd’s eyes scrutinizing him and his every move. Both Renjun and Donghyuck smile knowingly, eyes filled with a glint of mischief. Donghyuck speaks up first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun chokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere over the sound of Xiaojun’s pathetic coughing and Yukhei patting his back to get his windpipe unclogged and air flowing again, he hears Yangyang and Donghyuck full on </span>
  <em>
    <span>cackle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sicheng raises an amused brow and whether it’s about Dejun he’s not sure; he’s too busy trying to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun clears his throat after finally getting the champagne out of his windpipe and breathlessly thanks Yukhei for the assistance. Yuqi returns from the kitchen and hands him a cup of water for good measure which Dejun gratefully accepts. He takes a gulp and looks up at the prince in front of him, smiling awkwardly. “I’m Xiao Dejun and they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my partners.” He shoots the pair a scowl but the effect is immediately lost when a cough leftover from his earlier fit breaks the effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun is humiliated but it is immediately worth it when he sees Sicheng break character and burst into laughter at his expense. His eyes crinkle and a high-pitched laugh erupts from the man, contrasting his cool demeanor. He even hits Renjun in his fit of laughter to which the smaller boy yelps at and the rest of the group follows in his laughter. The atmosphere feels comfortable once more and the unease in Dejun slowly melts away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng wipes a stray tear from his eyes and turns to him with a warm smile, eyes full of amusement before wrapping an arm around Renjun’s shoulders. “Well Xiao Dejun, as you may or may not know, my name is Dong Sicheng and I’m this </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat’s,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pinches at his cheek for extra effect, “favorite brother.  Pleased to see you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> made your way to one of my parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun isn’t sure what Sicheng is implying when he says ‘finally’ but he looks past it, choosing to smile and shy away behind his glass instead. He peeks over at Yukhei, who mouths an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I told you so’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it makes Dejun’s ears turn a little red. “Thank you for having me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ge, you act like I have another brother to choose from-Ow!” Donghyuck coughs and nudges Renjun (not so subtly may he add) and Renjun almost hits him back before he notices the look in his eyes. They share a look of understanding that Dejun can’t decipher until the latter speaks up. “Ge, since it’s his first time here and you’re the main host after all… maybe you should show Dejun around! We’ll be here in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Sicheng’s turn to choke on his champagne once he finally catches wind of what his brother says and Xiaojun is no better, face burning a bright red. Unlike Dejun however, Sicheng has already schooled his face back to neutrality before Yuqi and Yukhei have to (for a lack of a better term) burp them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two clears his throat. “I don’t see why not…” He makes a move to pinch at his right ear, rubbing it out of nerves.“I-if you’ll have me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Dejun isn’t really sure he has a choice</span>
  <span>—the other five have already moved their attention to another topic (and are not-so-subtly shuffling away to another section of the house). He twiddles his fingers a bit before looking up at Sicheng properly. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng looks absolutely delighted at this and gestures to the hallway just past the stairs. “Let’s go then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way through the main hall of the house, showing the bathrooms, studies, and eventually through the kitchen to grab a snack (“I get hungry when I drink,” Sicheng remarks and the shorter of the pair mentally notes that in his list of Sicheng facts). Once they’ve had a small madeleine or two, Sicheng guides him through the glass doors leading to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this</span>
  <span>—this is my favorite spot to spend time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun can definitely see why. The piano coming from inside is still heard clearly here and it changes the atmosphere to something dream-like. They’re walking on a stone pathway lined with beautiful shrubbery with occasional patches of white forget-me-nots almost akin to the stars in the night sky. Lamps are spread alongside the path but it seems like they’re there for decoration really. As with every party held on the Dong estate, the moon is full and bright, almost illuminating the landscape completely, rendering the aforementioned lamps useless. He can spot a structure in the distance; a platform maybe? He isn’t sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this will become the first place I go to for the next party,” Dejun mumbles, eyes still trained on the beautiful rolling hills until he hears a chuckle beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying I’ll see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun knows what he’s insinuating, he isn’t dumb</span>
  <span>—just a bit panicked at times. The champagne has already made itself home in his body and now he has liquid courage on his side.  He takes a step forward and smirks. “Depends. Will you make it worth my while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet before him is momentarily stunned before breaking into a wide grin and grabs at Dejun’s hand to drag him further down the pathway. “You haven’t even seen the best part!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun barely registers himself running. All he can think of is how big and </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sicheng’s hands are. His face was already pink from the alcohol but it feels like it’s burned into a deep shade of red now. He can blame it on the cold later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng turns to grin at Xiaojun and gestures to the structure in front of him. “This… </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the best place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of them is an old gazebo made entirely of maple wood, the pale color a stark contrast from the dark sky above them. Moonlight streams through the wooden posts making the platform feel almost like a makeshift stage. The piano is not as clear as it was before but the muted ballad makes it feel like a hidden grotto. It’s surreal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng tucks his hands behind his back and begins to take small steps in the center of the wood, a shy smile gracing his lips. His skin looks paler now, almost shimmering under the pure light when he offers his hand to Dejun once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to dance?” Sicheng must see the nervousness in Dejun’s eyes because he instantly follows with,”I can teach you if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his hand, ears reddening. “I apologize in advance for stepping on your toes.. I uh, never really danced like this back at home</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>..”</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Or at all, actually’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dejun supplies in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng places a hand on Dejun’s waist and feels him tense up immediately. The former is patient though, waiting for him to relax and give the okay before he leads them off. He can hear his little cousin Chenle setting up to play Tchaikovsky’s Waltz of the Flowers inside and he makes a mental note to thank him for his impeccable timing. “Just follow my feet. One two three, one two three..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair continue to glide across the maple platform as Tchaikovsky turns into Chopin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An interesting selection tonight Chenle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sicheng thinks. Dejun is doing his best to keep up and has not stepped on his partner… yet. He’s relaxing into the dance that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So..” Sicheng speaks slowly, careful not to shock Dejun out of his focus,”What finally brought you to my family parties? I’ve never seen you around the city and I’m sure I would’ve with some snowy white hair like yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun catches his foot on a raised part of the floor and mutters a small apology before making eye contact with Sicheng. “I uh.. I’m broke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock isn’t too apparent on the latter’s face but the way his polite smile twists into one of confusion like when you’re about to greet family you don’t know on camera </span>
  <em>
    <span>sends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s cute that he really tries and Xiaojun laughs, holding the confused boy’s shoulders to stop dancing for a moment and catch his breath before they trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I mean..!” Dejun’s shaking with laughter at this point and has to wipe away his tears before he can try and finish his sentence. “I moved to this city a while back for a florist apprenticeship; doesn’t make much but I’m comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng eyes widen a fraction, almost like a senior cat, curious but never pressing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dejun thinks he would have never noticed if he wasn’t so intent on memorizing every inch of this beautiful man’s face. Is that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that glitter?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought is completely derailed when Sicheng’s look of curiosity turns into excitement, accompanied by a toothy grin. “Does that mean you know floral language too? I always tried to learn but I never found the time considering that I’m d-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy cuts himself off when he notices how intently Dejun is staring at his face and he unconsciously touches his face out of worry. “What? Is there something on my face? Oh god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is the glitter falling on my face?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun is momentarily stunned when he is caught in the act of staring (it’s not like he was subtle but he digresses) and can feel his face reddening far too much to blame it on the alcohol. Being a little drunk couldn’t hurt him too much, he had already thrown shame out the window when he started flirting with the brunet at the garden entrance. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>originally wondering if that was glitter on you or not but it seemed like you answered it for me. And to answer your question: yes. I do know floral language.” He pauses to gesture at the bushes outside the gazebo and cups his hand in front of his mouth in a faux-whisper. “Your forget-me-nots are beautiful by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng’s worry curves into a delighted smile, eyes affectionate and glowing brighter under the moonlight somehow. He takes Dejun’s hand once more to start dancing again as Chenle plays a waltz in Eb minor inside. He gives the blonde a twirl before giggling quietly, the tips of his ears turning a gentle pink. “I knew you would appreciate them</span>
  <span>—the glitter and the flowers I mean.” The former clears his throat before continuing. “Renjun had put this on me saying it was a new trend he and the devil incarnate thought would look good. The flowers though; those were my idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I commend the demons’ taste as well as yours. Scorpion grass is one of my favorites.” Looking over his shoulder at the flowers, Dejun remembers he forgot to answer a question earlier. “Oh speaking of your brother shouldn’t we be celebrating him right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng hears the piano die down in tandem with cheers inside. “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not really a people person—that would be my dearest Renjun.” It’s almost as if Xiaojun could see the gears turning in the taller’s head based on the furrow of his brow. “Is that why you finally came to a party? To flirt with my brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun raises a brow, almost hidden behind his white hair. “And if I said yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantaneously, Sicheng’s face falls and his lips pull into a pout. “Based on how you choked on your champagne earlier when Duckie called you their partners, I would’ve thought you were available..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun jokingly pushes the former away, hiding behind his hands. “It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>joke! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am very much available-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junjunnnnn!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair's heads whip back toward the house to see a boy waving his arms, accompanied by a taller man who seems exasperated given the way he holds his head in his hands. Only one person calls him Junjun...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck? Oh my god-” Dejun flashes Sicheng a smile in apology and begins to bolt over to the boy before he pops a vein. “I’m so sorry about him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before him is another man, roughly Sicheng’s height and </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> intimidatingly handsome, dimples popping out from his pursed lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it with all these pretty boys living in this damned town? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sicheng thankfully isn’t far behind and quickly fills the empty silence between the three (minus Donghyuck’s incessant complaints that it’s too cold) and recognizes him. “Oh Jaehyun! Renjun left you on Duckie duty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dimpled man</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jaehyun apparently</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>rolls his eyes and smiles endearingly at the scene in front of him. “He’s shitfaced drunk and demanding to go home with Hyuck and your friend, Junjun…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xiao Dejun,” the white-haired man holds a hand out to him while the other is secured around Donghyuck’s waist, neck twisting to avoid his kisses. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun’s eyes flash with recognition once he peers at Xiaojun’s forehead. There’s something unspoken in his gaze and Dejun feels himself shrink a little. “Likewise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, the amount of sexual tension here is worse than Wonwoo and Junhui… can we go home now Junnie? It’s freezing..” Donghyuck whines, dramatically draping himself on Dejun’s arm and slyly sticking a tongue out at Sicheng. The latter scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyuckie.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dejun grits.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Let’s go home. It was nice meeting you both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sicheng sputters before they’re completely through the door,”Can I meet you again sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck cackles and Dejun blushes profusely. He gestures to the drunk boy in his arms. “You’ll know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man looks lost in thought and Jaehyun has to cough and nudge him back into focus. “Yeah, see you soon then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that's it for chapter one !</p><p>thank you for reading and giving this a chance, truly :)</p><p>you can find me here:<br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/winsungist">main twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.twitter.com/plushfiowers">art account</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>